Cousins Series 2
by Little Kunai
Summary: This series is about people who are related to other peopl. The Weaselys and Tayuya
1. Distant Relations

**Cousins Series 2**

**Distant Relations Pt One**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, they are the property **

**of JK Rowlings and Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Molly Weasely woke up in the middle of the night and as if she had no control over her body, walked jerkily downstairs. Some might have said that she was possessed or Imperiused. But she knew that she was not, what she was feeling right now was a deep, instinct. A compact ball of fear and anxiety that knotted ever tighter in her gut. Someone, out there, a member of her family was in trouble. She could not pinpoint _who _exactly, she simply knew that someone was.

She let her magic guide her, drawing a circle over a square and a large dot in the middle and concentrated on the focal point. Certainly not Imperiused, she knew exactly what she was doing, despite the fact that she had never done, let alone heard of such a spell. After all, even within older wizards and witches, some magic acted only when needed and to ignore the rare moment of pure, controlled, instinctual magic often invited disaster.

She pulled hard at that other Weasely, that person whom she could not name, but who she knew intrinsically was kin. For what seemed like hours she pulled, even though minutes passed and her body was beginning to show strain when, in a loud flash of thunder and blinding light, a girl appeared, no older then thirteen or fourteen, battered, bloodied and furious.

Her hair was an unusual shade of dusty, cinnamon-pink, like the pack of Big Red™, a muggle chewing gum her husband had once brought home. She had a lovely heart-shaped face, with delicate, feminine facial features and her almond shaped eyes were gray with tints and hints of pale brown just underneath, framed by long, thick eyelashes. She was dressed in a dirty, white dress, held with a large purple rope, the thickest Molly'd ever seen and on her head was an unusual hat. One hand was clutching a slender flute.

Naturally, everyone had been woken up by the bang and bright light and had come thundering down the stairs to see what had happened.

"Blimey! Who's that?" Ron asked. Staring at the girl in confusion.

Arthur knelt down at his wife's side and studied the girl, scrutinizing her face and unusually familiar features. There was something about her that reminded him of someone, but he couldn't quite remember who exactly. Though it tugged and whispered at the outmost edges of his memory.

Tayuya had been swatted away like a fly by that annoying bitch from Suna, the wind had been knocked out of her and she could only watch as large groups of trees toppled forward. At this rate, there was nowhere to run, she would get crushed no matter where she moved and so she could only clutch her flute and take her death like a true kunoichi. That was when she'd felt chakra enveloping her, wrapping around her and tugging on her as though she were being yanked away just before the largest one landed on top of her. Now she found herself in a cozy house with a redheaded woman, panting loudly like she'd just escaped vicious Hunter Nin and a few minutes later, she was surrounded by more people. All of them redheads.

They were all chattering in a completely different language.

"_What the hell is going on?" _She demanded. "_Who are you people?" _

They all stopped talking and stared at her in confusion.

She grit her teeth, squelched the pain in her ribs and gingerly tried to sit up.

Arthur Weasely frowned and spoke into his wand one of the words she'd just used. Then addressed her.

"_Hello, I am Arthur Weasely."_

Tayuya blinked at the strange swirl of chakra. It was weak, but abundant, like an academy student who was only just getting the hang of a slightly more complicated technique. She frowned, she'd never heard of a translation jutsu before and what was up with that fucking stick?

"_What the hell is going on? Where am I? And who the hell are you people?"_

"_I think my wife could answer that question better. I'll translate between you."_

"Molly, she wants to know how she got here. A question I'd like answered as well."

Tayuya watched as the woman, in a sort of hesitant, sort of proud way jabbered to the man.

He seemed startled at whatever she'd said, before turning back to her.

"_Ah. My wife says that she sensed a member of our family in danger and pulled you to safety."_

Grey eyes widened. Related? To these people? Oh hell no!

"_How the hell could I be related to you people? I've never even seen you before! I don't even know where the hell I am! You're all a bunch of fucking liars and you better get away from me right now! Do you hear me?"_

Arthur flinched at the language being used, and it was even more unusual to note that she did not sound frightened in the least, she sounded, for lack of a better term…dangerous, threatening, like a cornered animal preparing to attack. Fortunately, he'd had years of experience calming down angry females.

"_Let's calm down and try to think this through." _He said in a soothing, easy voice

Tayuya glared at him and Arthur had to refrain from flinching. That murderous look in her eyes…it did not belong on a child's face.

"_Who are your parents?"_

Tayuya scrunched her eyes in concentration. She barely remembered her mother at all. The stupid bitch had left them when she was only four years old, or maybe her dad had killed her. But she'd had a weird name, a really weird name. She knew because she'd asked her father once. Jirrian? Yeah that was the bitch's name alright.

"_Jirrian."_

A look of recognition passed through the man's face and he went pale.

Heh. Civilians were so easy to read

"Good lord! This is Jillian Weasely's child!"

"Jillian? You mean your cousin who went to check out the magical community on the Elemental Continents and never returned?" Percy asked.

Arthur nodded.

Jillian Weasely had been a news reporter for the Daily Prophet and had gone to do a story on the possibility of Japanese wizards and had never returned. She had not been well loved in the family as she had a violent streak, especially when drunk.

"_Jillian Weasely is my cousin. Where is she? Perhaps we can make contact with her and get you home."_

"_How the hell should I know where that stupid bitch is? She left us when I was only four fucking years old!"_

Tayuya seemed to surprise herself with her anger. She thought she'd gotten over being abandoned a long time ago.

The man turned around and translated what she had said to the family. The woman looked sad. Tayuya didn't care. She was a strong kunoichi in her own right, one of Oto's strongest for her age, she didn't need this sniveling woman's pity. Even if she _had _saved her life.

"_What about your father?"_

Tayuya had never liked her dad much either. On the best of days, Tetsunosuke Miyamoto, great Genjutsu master of Kumogakure was a fierce, tough-as-nails teacher. On the worst of days, he was an angsty, drunken, time-bomb waiting to go off. Tayuya had often wondered if he'd killed her mother in a fit of rage and felt guilty about it. She wouldn't put it past him. According to the people of the military outpost she'd grown up in, Jirrian and Tetsunosuke would be madly in love one minute and beating the shit out of each other the next. She had always been pretty scrappy for a civilian, they'd said.

"_He's dead." _She said simply.

He'd been killed by enemy nin when she was nine years old and instead of being put in Kumo's overcrowded orphanages, she'd wandered the country for a while, until she'd run into Orochimaru-sama, ultimately one of the best and worst things that had ever happened to her.

The man seemed surprised by her callous attitude but didn't remark.

"_I see." _He said slowly.

"What did she say?"

"Her father is dead."

"Then it's settled. She'll stay with us." Molly said.

Something, deep in Arthur's gut, told him that this would not be a good idea. That the child was violent, off-kilter, dangerous. He couldn't be sure how he knew that, but like the instinct that had guided Molly's actions tonight, it was something he just knew. But he could not say no to his wife and this child needed a home, perhaps if she knew the love and care of a family, then she would turn out alright. He could not simply turn her out on the streets.

"_What is your name?" _He asked her, realizing that she had never given her name.

"_Tayuya Miyamoto." _She hadn't used her last name in years, but she'd damned if she used her mother's maiden name. Her father's name was definitely the lesser of two evils.

"_Tayuya, we're going to take you to the hospital and get your injuries checked out. Alright?" _

Tayuya scowled, but nodded once. Heh. That Suna trash had fucked her up pretty good and she was definitely gonna have a rematch. She'd kill that fucking Shadow User too. He was pretty fucking smart, a lot smarter then she'd given him credit for, but she'd almost had him. If that girl hadn't intervened she would have killed him eventually. The thought of her summons devouring their souls cheered her up.

And Kimimaro Kaguya. Before he'd shown up, she'd been the Top Bitch of the Sound Four! She shivered, if he ever found out where she was, he'd come and kill her and Tayuya knew she couldn't beat him. He'd trounced her like a dog that had shit on the carpet the very first day she met him. The same way she'd trounced her teammates.

Tayuya may have been a Genjutsu specialist, she may have had a unique, dangerous summons, but she was no slouch when it came down to a good old fashioned ass-whooping and her first act had been to put her teammates in place. That had been Kimimaro's first act.

She let her thoughts go on and on to block out the pain, of course she'd been in worse pain than this. Every ninja of Oto had been required to let Kabuto torture them in case they were captured and interrogated and this was how Tayuya did it. She just let her mind ramble.


	2. Rest, Recovery and Recollection

**Rest, Recocvery and Recollection**

* * *

Healer Carol Rollins frowned, she'd never seen a child so young with such a concentrated amount of magical energy. The girls' wounds fit an odd pattern, though they were completely fixable and her muscles were well developed for a young teen.

Her magical energy was also…_dark. _Not the color of it, but the feel, she gave off the feel of something sinister and violent and yet despite her crude language and her colorful threats, her eyes held great intelligence. Wizards didn't understand that one's personality affected the way their magical energy felt to others.

Perhaps she was mentally unstable? Living in both the muggle world and the magical world, she knew that mentally unstable didn't automatically mean mentally stunted, as many wizards still erroneously assumed.

And then there was that mark which pulsed with malevolent energy. She cast a Revealing Spell on it and was surprised by the rudimentary information. When she tried to inspect it further, her hand was knocked away with surprising force.

"Please miss I need to see what that is." She said, patience nearly worn thin.

"It's my business!" Tayuya snarled. "Leave it alone!"

_Rude little shit. _

"Fine. If you need anything, just let me know." The Healer said tartly and stalked away before she said anything regrettable.

She needed a break and a few more hours sleep before she could properly deal with problem patients.

"How is she?" Arthur asked.

"She'll recover. However there is one thing that concerns me."

"What's that?" Molly asked.

"There is a mark on her, at first glance it looks like a tattoo but it gives off a nasty pulse that is foreign to her body, but intertwined with her magical energy, it alternately stores energy and feeds off it."

"Is it dangerous?"

"I'm not sure." She answered. "She won't let me examine it closer. Says its her business." _And I'm tired of dealing with her. _She added mentally.

"You can take her home tomorrow. But she needs to let her ribs mend properly so she cant be moving around much."

"But the mark-" Molly began.

"If there are problems with it, bring her back."

"Thank you Healer Rollins." Arthur said.

"I'm going to go talk to that girl."

_That was a bad idea. _He thought.

"Molly dear you look exhausted." Arthur stepped in smoothly. "Why don't you go home and get some rest and I'll stay here with Tayuya."

She looked into his kindly brown eyes and let out a sigh. That spell had taken a lot out of her.

"Alright dear." She planted a kiss on his lips. "But make sure you find out about that mark."

"I'll do my best." He promised.

He walked her to the entrance and watched her leave. He had no intentions of questioning Tayuya tonight, she needed rest too and a chance to cool off.

Back at home, they were all in uproar.

"Ah another unsuspecting member of the family to play pranks on." Fred said.

"And just think Ginny, you'll finally have another girl to hang round with." George added cheerfully.

"She looks like a right brute." Ginny said grumpily.

"Wonder where she got all those injuries from?" Percy wondered.

"Probably got into a nasty fight." Ginny said.

"Well, dad always did say we came from a scrappy family." George said, sticking

his pointer finger up in the air for emphasis.

"Which is nothing to be proud of." Percy said.

"I really don't want her to be my roommate." Ginny folded her arms unhappily.

"Ginny that is really unkind of you." Percy admonished his sister.

"If you think so, then she can be _your _roommate." Countered Ginny pertly.

The twins laughed.

"We don't have any room really," mused Ron, "she'll probably sleep on the couch."

Ginny looked relieved. She wasn't lying when she'd said the girl looked like a brute. She could understand being angry or frightened after being pulled away from your home to a strange country without warning, but she'd had a good look into her eyes from the top of the stairs and they were full of cruelty.

"Well, its awfully late and I think I'll be going back to bed." Fred said with a yawn.

The others agreed and wandered back to their rooms.

Only Percy waited up.

Molly walked in the door to find Percy snoozing lightly on the chair.

"Percy dear, wake up." She whispered. He jerked awake. "Go back to bed dear." She said kindly and with a gentle hand on his back, guided him back upstairs.

Ginny's room was the smallest in the house and it was cluttered with all sorts of things and even if it hadn't been, there just wasn't enough room for another bed in there. She was used to keeping Charley and Bill's room the way it was for whenever they came visiting, though it was a thought for future use.

She grabbed spare sheets and a blanket, grateful for the fact that she had allowed Arthur to get that ingenious little couch that pulled out into a bed. Some muggle had been giving it away along with a bunch of other household items and he'd been smitten with it, pointing out its practical uses to his bemused wife and she'd reluctantly agreed.

That poor girl, she thought, she'd lived a hard life and she was sure that kindness and rules would do her a world of good. What she didn't realize was that Tayuya was used to strict rules, one didn't get as far as she had with Orochimaru without it and that she had been conditioned early on to view kindness as weakness and dominate everyone who was weaker and respect only the powerful.

Yes. Molly and Arthur certainly had their work cut out for them.

Tayuya woke up just as Arthur walked in.

"Good morning Tayuya, how are you feeling today?" He asked as he sat down next to her.

He handed her a bag and she opened it, inside was a brush, a razor, toothbrush and toothpaste, wash cloth, bottles of shampoo, conditioner and vanilla-scented body wash and a fresh change of clothes.

Arthur had been busy that morning collecting what she needed.

"I wasn't sure but you seem to be about my daughter's size." He continued pleasantly. "The Healer said you could take a shower today."

"Sounds good." Tayuya said.

It did. A shower sounded fantastic. Running around Konoha's ancient forests and grappling with that shadow freak was hard ass work and she had a lot of dust and grime to wash off.

"Let me know if the clothes fit won't you? We'll go shopping later and get you some more." He asked.

A pair of faded jeans and a blue tank top were in the bag and she got into the shower, ignoring her aching ribs. Blue wasn't really her color, but whatever she could get before she healed up and found a way out of here would work.

The hot water sliding down her body felt awesome and she closed her eyes blissfully for a moment, one perk to being out of Oto was that she didn't have to take fifteen minute showers anymore.

She scrubbed her hair, shaved her legs and washed up. She stayed in there a little longer, enjoying the hot water before she finally stepped out of the steamy shower. Than she dried off and put on her clothes, feeling refreshed.

When Arthur walked back, she was sitting barefoot on her bed, running the brush through her short pink hair. The tank top showed off her cursed seal and she noticed him eyeing it curiously. She'd have to grow her hair longer to hide it from those fucking snoops. But she was feeling to good to get seriously pissed, so she let it slide.

"You like music?" He asked.

"You could say that." She answered with her trademark sadistic smirk.

He didn't pick up her flute but he could feel it pulsing with malevolent power and shuddered.

"Once the Healers do a check over and sign you out we'll go get some breakfast and do a little clothes shopping."

Tayuya shrugged as she strapped on her sandals. The more she thought about it, the more she was glad she was out of Oto. She could have easily been Kimimaro's replacement and she was too young and talented to be used up like that. She'd never intended to stay long enough for that to happen anyways.

Besides, she could feel the chakra all around her and she'd seen people doing all kinds of dumb but interesting shit with their little sticks. Maybe she could learn something here that would give her an edge.

And then she was hit with a memory she didn't even realize she'd had.

_She'd hidden under the tablecloth, watching her parents fight and clutching her stuffed doll tightly to her chest. _

"_Why are you such an asshole all the time huh?" Her mom snarled, red hair flying as she flung a glass at her dad, who'd narrowed his dark gray eyes at his wife as he dodged it, shattering against the wall._

"_Cause you're a spoiled bitch! You think your so cool, waving that fucking stick around. You couldn't even stick with your own goddamned job! How the fuck do you expect me to support you and the damn kid on my own when your always spending my paychecks?"_

_He ran his hand through his messy, shoulder-length white hair in frustration. _

"_Well how could I stick with my job? You always said I couldn't go back once I was pregnant and that she had to be raised as a ninja of this barbaric village! Who the hell raises kids to be killers anyways?"_

_But she wanted to be a ninja like her dad. Tayuya thought sucking on her lower lip. _

"_It's not my fault you got knocked up Jirrian!"_

"_It's Jillian! And it takes two to tango! I didn't get pregnant by myself you insufferable bastard! I wish I never married you!"_

"_Then why did you?" He demanded._

"_I don't know!" Jillian wailed, tears dripping down her cheeks. "Don't make Tayuya go!"_

"_She has to go!" He snapped "And why do you care about her all of a sudden? You never did before! She's the reason you got stuck in this backwater hellhole! Remember?"_

_Tayuya felt hot tears pricking at her eyes and stifled a sob. _

"_I hate you! I hate you!" She shrieked _

_With that she raised a stick and muttered a weird word and energy sparked from it and sent the drunken ninja flying into the wall._

"_I'm taking Tayuya back to England and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" _

"_Like hell you will!" Her dad roared and tackled her._

Tayuya shook her head, good mood soured. She wanted to break something, wanted to beat the fuck out of someone. She knew her mom hadn't cared, her dad had told her that she hated both of them and that's why she'd left.

It shouldn't bother her anymore. Except it did.

Arthur froze when Tayuya had stopped, eyes far away, chest heaving, hands clenched and a hateful, ugly expression on her face.

Healer Juarez had stopped in the doorway.

"Am I interrupting something?" She asked. "I could come back later."

"Just get this shit over with so I can get out of here!" Tayuya snapped.

She would never have taken that tone with Kabuto, since he could do things with medical jutsu that terrified every nin in Oto, but this was no Kabuto and Tayuya could do horrible things to the human body without medical jutsu.

But when people pushed Angela Juarez, she pushed right back.

"I will, but not until you lose your nasty attitude." She said in a chilly tone of voice and walked away.

"Oh lord." Arthur muttered.

If he knew Jillian, she would refuse to apologize out of a sense of wrongly wounded pride. Her daughter was probably the same way.

Tayuya wanted to get out of here. Living in Otogakure had instilled a deep-seated fear of medics and medical bays, You never know when Kabuto was going to save your life, or use you as a guinea pig. On the other hand, she refused to bow to that bitch and she was already figuring out a way to get out of here.

"Gimme a few minutes." She said.

Arthur walked out and went to go check and see if his magical car was still there.

Tayuya weaved her hands into a hand sign and created a henge. That Healer Rollins probably wasn't in today and thanks to the translation jutsu, she could the read the hospital signs as easily as if they were written in her own native language. She found the entrance quickly, hidden by a high level genjutsu and stepped out, secretly enjoying the cold, watery-like feel of the smooth glass.

Arthur blinked in surprise and opened his mouth but the girl waved him off. He closed it.

He had a sneaking suspicion that she'd gotten what she wanted the wrong way.

"So, how old are you?" He asked.

"Fourteen."

"Same age as the twins then."

Tayuya's lip curled. If these twins were as girly and stuck up as Sakon and Ukon she'd have to break her promise not to beat up her newfound cousins.

"Had experience with twins have you? Well I think its fair to warn you that they have a love for pranking people."

"Then its only fair to warn you that I _won't _put up with childish shit like that." She said.

Kidomaru had learned his lesson quickly and he'd been lucky she'd been the one to teach it to him. If he'd pulled that shit with Kimimaro, he would have been dead.

"Look, its not like I'm ungrateful that you saved my life or took me in. I'm just not like you people and I hate being someone's pet project."

_No. Those were the wrong words. Kimimaro had been Orochimaru-sama's pet project, the Uchiha kid was his new pet project. She was a disposable tool, the next in line if the Boney-Bastard or the precious Uchiha died. But being a pet project wasn't much better. The very idea of that woman fussing and coddling her like she was a helpless child, made something hot and unpleasant sit in her gut like a heavy stone. _

"Who said anything about you being a pet project?" Arthur asked. "Helping each other is what family does. I spose you don't have much experience with that, but here it's what we do."

"Tell me," he asked changing the subject. "Where did you get such an unusual shade of hair? Is it what muggles call hair dye?" There was a note of excitement in his voice.

Tayuya blinked, eyes wide. "Muggles?"

"Non-magical folk."

_Civilians_.

"It's natural. Mom had red hair, my dad had white hair. Where I come from, people can have blue or orange hair."

Like the Fat-Ass. The weak link, he was dead. No doubt about it. She always knew he'd be the first to go. Too sensitive. Too mild-mannered and she hated his haircut. If he had it done different, he might have been attractive. But it didn't matter now.

Even though she was a royal bitch to him publicly, he was the one she'd tolerated most. Some freakish, instinctual bond between alpha and omega. At least until Kimimaro had showed up. Ruthless, brainless bastard. He'd almost killed her for challenging his authority. He'd almost killed Jiroubou for backing down instantly. Only Orochimaru-sama's word had stopped him.

_She hoped he was dead. She hoped that stupid jinchuuriki kid killed him. Because if he was alive and he came after her, he would kill her. He didn't care about explanations or excuses, he wouldn't listen to reason. As long as it was for the good of that psychopath Orochimaru, he'd do it without direct orders. She wouldn't be able to protect these naieve idiots. Against the Kaguya she could barely protect herself and he scared the hell out of her._

Arthur waited patiently for her silence to end. He could tell she was thinking about unpleasant things. If her grim scowl was any indication.


End file.
